Together
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome x Reader where Jerome is really upset because of his mother's constant nagging and abuse and you try to comfort him.


You and Jerome had been dating for a while, for about a year to be exact. In that year, you learned a lot about him and it didn't take long for you to fall for him. You met him at one of his circus performances, you were just a spectator who knew nothing about what he was going through back then. You had no idea what you were going to get sucked into when you approached him one day after a show. At first you just thought of him as the happy-go-lucky, carefree and endearing ginger. But as you got to know him and the people in his life, you learned about the secrets that came with him. You wanted to be there for him as much as possible and do whatever you could for him, but that wouldn't ever be enough. It was only until recently that you found out what was happening to him. He was ashamed and humiliated about it, so you couldn't blame him for harboring that secret from you. His drunken mother was beating him senselessly and she'd have her sex partners join in on those beatings almost every time. It made you hate her with every fiber of your being. You wished that she would be out of his life for good. Something had to be done about his mother and you had a good feeling that you weren't the only one who thought that way.

One night shortly after one of their circus performances were over, you snuck inside the trailer while everyone else was outside. When you stepped in, you saw Jerome topless, wiping his bloodied wounds on his abdomen with a cloth and looking at his mirror as he did so.

"Jerome! What did she do to you?" you asked worriedly.

"Y/N, what are you doing here?" he asked, hiding his cuts and bruises by holding his shirt over his body. He didn't expect to see you. "Ever heard of knocking? I'm the only one in here for a reason." he said in an abrasive tone.

"I was worried about you. You've been in here for a while." you said as you stepped closer, making sure it was okay by keeping your eyes on him.

"Why do you give a shit? It's not happening to you. I don't want your sympathy, it's not worth my time." he said, cleaning some of the blood on his cheek and forehead with the cloth. You sighed to yourself, you cared about him so much but you didn't want to make him feel like a broken bird. He was in enough pain, you didn't want to add to that.

"Jerome, you don't deserve this. You can't let her do this to you anymore." you replied softly, but he didn't make any eye contact with you. He continued to clean his wounds, he was mumbling something to himself that you couldn't make out.

"I can't bare to see you like this. She can't get away with this any longer, something has to be done. I know you don't want to go to the police but what else can we do?" you asked in desperation. He started bandaging his injuries and slipped his shirt back on quickly.

"I am not going to the fucking police, for the last time. Cops are dumb, and so are you if you think that would help the situation." he said angrily.

You weren't sure what you could do to help, but you knew that he couldn't go on living like this, and that you weren't going to let his mother continue abusing him like this.

"Jerome look at me." you said softly, cupping his cheeks in your hands. He kept his head down, refusing to look back at you. You repeated yourself, "Jerome, please look at me."

He looked up at you with deep sorrow in his eyes, and you could see the anger in them too.

"We have to do something, so that this never happens again." you whispered and caressed his cheeks in your hands, keeping your eyes locked on his. He stayed silent. You were so infuriated with his mother for breaking him like this, you didn't want to put him back together, you wanted to get rid of the source of the problem. But in order to do that, you needed his help.

He leaned in suddenly, his forehead pressed against yours. You two both inhaled and then exhaled together. You hugged him close to you and you didn't plan on letting him go any time soon. You both took in each other's scent and you were able to stay warm with him in your arms. You two stood in silence again, until he suddenly lifted his head up and locked lips with yours. You kissed him back slowly but surely.

He pulled away shortly and gazed into your eyes earnestly. "Are you really serious about what you said?" he inquired.

You nodded your head reassuringly. "Yes. Whatever it took to stop her. I know you've been thinking about it too, I've seen the way you look at her." you uttered.

A wide smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "I like the way you think. That's my girl. I wasn't sure if you had it in you." he chuckled to himself.

"I do have it in me. Let's do it, as soon as the opportunity presents itself. If we are calculating enough, the police won't suspect a thing. They'll probably think it's one of her strange sex partners."

He laughed with a devious grin on his face. "You're crafty. I definitely underestimated you. I think I like you even more now." he sat back on one of the trailer seats.

You walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I would do anything for you Jerome, I think that's something you should know." you said, pressing your body against his.

"You're certainly a keeper." he purred and leaned in to peck your lips briefly. "What would I do without you?" he asked, looking back at you puppy-eyed.

"Without me, you'd be stuck with a bunch of losers." you said with a cheerful laugh.

"Aah that's right. These people make me sick, I can't stand the very sight of them." he said indignantly.

"That's why I'm here, even though I probably shouldn't be in this trailer right now with you. If they find out, they're going to be so angry with me. But I don't care, I just want to stay here with you for as long as possible." you giggled and started nibbling on his ear softly, rolling your tongue around the shape of it.

"What do you say we make the most of our time then? I don't think they'll be here in at least thirty minutes." he looked up at you with a seductive smirk.

"That's more than enough time." you said cheerfully. You started unbuckling his belt and then pulled his pants down enough to see the bulge in his underwear.

He looked back at you with a smug grin. "You're full of surprises today, Y/N."

"So are you, and that's just how I like it." you lifted your skirt up and started grinding against him slowly. He groaned softly in response, pulling your body closer to his. You lowered your head down and locked your lips with his, giving him a passionate french kiss. You continued to slide your hips up and down repeatedly against his. Your body started to tremble as he plunged his tongue deeper in your mouth. He reached his hands out and began fondling your breasts, giving them squeezes and pinches all over just to hear you gasp in pleasure. Pulling away from the kiss, he started to glide his fingers below your stomach and kept his eyes on you intently. Your cheeks flushed to the color of a deep red as he did so, you moved closer to his fingers in response. He maneuvered to your panties and started pressing his fingers against the fabric that hugged your wet skin. You moaned softly and leaned your head back, your body begging for more of his magic touch. He teased you a little longer before slipping his fingers inside your panties and then immediately playing with your moist clit. You cried out as he slid his fingers around every inch of you.

"You shouldn't be so loud, unless you don't care if they know what we're doing." he laughed playfully. He slid your panties down to your ankles and inserted his fingers inside of you, thrusting them in a quick motion.

"Aaahhh, I just need you so badly that I don't care." you purred, bouncing your body up and down onto his fingers excitedly.

He moved his fingers to the rhythm of your hips, keeping up with the pace. You couldn't stop crying his name out, as much as you told yourself to stop so that the people outside wouldn't hear but his touch was so mesmerizing.

He slipped his fingers out carefully after leaving you completely soaked. You swiftly pulled down his underwear and pleaded with your eyes for him to get inside you.

"Eager, aren't we?" you couldn't help but smile because he was exactly right. You pulled his underwear down and immediately invited him inside by spreading your legs apart on his lap. He slipped his member inside you very slowly just to tease you and to feel you squeezing every inch of him. You didn't waste any time and you quickly started pouncing on him rhythmically. He started panting heavily as you did so and you moaned with him. You gripped onto his shoulders for support, scratching them in the process. You kept him as close as possible, your sweaty bodies slamming against one another rapidly. You rolled your hips against his impatiently, not giving him a moment to rest just how he liked it. He pushed his hard member further inside of you, going deeper at a steady pace.

Your walls tightened around him exceedingly and you two drenched each other with each thrust. You arched your back and your body quivered with each motion. He plunged himself inside of you relentlessly, never wanting to let you go.

You could feel yourself on the verge of a climax and you knew he was too. You gripped on his shoulders tighter and rode him for as long as you could. You got lost in his sweet scent and his lustful moans, it drove you over the edge. You were just about to release until you heard a male's voice outside the trailer, it was clear that they were seconds away from opening the door.

"Shit. They must have heard us." he whispered to you as he hurriedly slipped his underwear back on.

You did the same, as fast as you could with the little time that you had. It was a relief that you two hadn't removed all of your clothes or else it wouldn't have been enough time. Until the last second, Jerome was able to zip his pants back up.

The door opened and it was one of the circus performers. He asked, "Miss Valeska asked me to see what all the noise was about. What are you two up to? And why are you in here Y/N?"

You stayed on his lap, playing with Jerome's hair and giggling like you two were being an innocent and silly couple.

"I'm spending some quality time with Y/N before our next performance. Take it easy, old man." he laughed and glanced back at you as you ran your fingers through his hair.

"Jerome has been telling me lame jokes, so I'm sorry if you heard us laughing." you said, trying to dismiss the performer's questions like it was nothing.

"Lame? You wouldn't be laughing so much if they were as lame as you say." he replied snarkily.

"Keep it down in here, or else you're gonna have to leave Y/N." he said before leaving and then slammed the door shut.

"And that's exactly why we're killing her." Jerome said with a dark and vexed tone to his voice.


End file.
